True Romance
by Snoodle
Summary: Legolas meets a mysterious girl. Mary Who?
1. The Beau with the Bow

1 day Legolas was walking in the woods of Rivendell. He pulled out his bow and shot a few practice arrows into the forest.  
  
He heard a feminine scream. He ran towards it and saw a girl shot thru the shoulder. He saw immediately that she was the most beautiful girl hed even seen, she was even prettier then Arwen. "Im sorry did I hurt you?" He said.  
  
The girl lookd at him and said "no Im OK...I just want to get this arrow out of my shoulder."  
  
He was struck again by her amazing stunning beauty. Her hair was soft dark tendrils, and her eyes were clear blue pools of mystery. Her porcelain skin was flushed with pain he thought guilty.  
  
"I cant carry you all the way to Rivendell with the arrow in your shoulder you might hurt" he said. "Ill have to heal you here."  
  
"OK" she said. He held her gently and carefully pulled the arrow out. She bit her lip and couldnt stop a single tear from rolling down her rosy cheek.  
  
"Im so soory" he said and held her in his arms.  
  
"Its OK" she said "somehow it all goes away when you hold me like this. "  
  
Legolas felt his heart pounding. Did she actually feel te same way he did?? "I dont know your name" he said and thought what a dumb thing to say.  
  
"Oh of course" she said. "Its Rosalind Summer Harmony." she told him. "Your name is so beautifl, Rosalind."  
  
She shivered as his hansome lips caressed the sylabbles of her name. "OK" she said. Her fluid eyes held him in thier watery dephs and he couldnt contain his windswept feelings anymore.  
  
"I love you Rosalind" he said. "I want to mary you and live with you here in Rivendell." She started to cry, and he held her and said "whats wrong??"  
  
"I cant marry you" she said "and also theres a really big hole in my shoulder."  
  
She swoonned and he picked her up and carried her back to his house at Rivendell. He laid her in his bed and badaged her shouled. "Sleep tight my beautiful Summer" he said and left to go talk to Elrod. 


	2. The Journey Begins

The next day Legolas went to the Council of Elrod. All the time, he tried 2 think about te ring, but his thinking kept wandering to the loveley elf- princess asleep in his house.  
  
That foolish human, Bora-something, was yelling at Aragorn, so he stood up and said, "This is Aragorn son of Erathorn so there!!"  
  
Aragorn told him in Elvish to sit down so he did, glad to be able to think about Ros some more. He stared at the ring, and though about he's like to give her a ring as beautiful, although probably not as evil. He felt emotions rising in him, and before he knew it, he was stood up and shouting about the ring to some of the dwarfs. Over all the noise, he herd one of the hobits say "Ill do it!!1" OMG, he thought, Ive been took by the ring!!!what can I do?? I haveto take the ring to Moredor.but noone will be here to take care f Ros.  
  
Suddenly he got a really good idea. She will come w/us!! The when the ring is gone, we can come back and get married!! His elven heart filled w/joy an love.  
  
He ran back to his house. "Ros" he said "were gonna go to Moredor and stop Saron from taking over Middle-Earth."  
  
"OK" she said. "When do we leave?"  
  
Right then Aragorn stuck his head in and said "hurry up were leaving now" He said.  
  
"Oh OK" Ros said.  
  
"But you dont have time to pack" said Legolas.  
  
"its OK I'm and Elven princess" Ros said, and magically changed into a walking outfit, complete with a small dagger at her hip and a bow and arrow. Her boots leggings and short skirt were all green, and so was her tunic. Her soft dark brown hair was pulled up into a sloppy bun that kept it out of her face while a few strands hung in her face framing it. "Ok now I'm rady" she said.  
  
"Lets go" Aragorn sad,.  
  
They rode out after they said their goodbyes. A trim redhead gave a letter to Boramir, who promisedto give it to his brother. Arwen and Aragorn kissed. It took a while to find Frodo, but eventually they found him in a closet macking with a pretty hobbit girl whod come with them from the Shyre. "Jeez" said Aragorn.  
  
They rode out. Ros was on a pure-white mare named Angelhoof and Legolas thought it was almost as pretty as his love Ros. In seconds she was far ahead of the group, laughing. Her beautiful hair blowing in the wind.  
  
"Hey wait up" Legolas laughed. 


	3. Legolas Caves In

The next day they reached the Mines of Moria.  
  
"Hurry lets go see me cousin Ballen" Gimli said.  
  
"yeah lets go" Merry and Pippen said.  
  
"OK but I don't know the password" said Gandalf.  
  
Ros carefully read the flowing runes. "Speak friend and enter" she murmured in Elvish, and the door opened.  
  
"Of course" Gandalf said. ""Mellon" is Elvish for "friend.""  
  
"Right lets go" said Aragorn. Pippen laughed and threw a rock in the pool. Suddenly a huge monster came out of the water! It grabbed Frodo and lifted him up 50 feet.  
  
"Dammit," Frodo said.  
  
"Quick lets go" said Aragorn, and they all ran into the cave. Legolas pulled out his bow and gracefully shot the tentacle. Ros caught Frodo as he fell, and the three companions ran into the cave.  
  
"OMG Ballen's dead" said Gimli when he saw all the dead bodies. Suddenly they heard a thundering sound.  
  
"Ai! Ai!" wailed Legolas. "A Balrog! A Balrog is come!" (A/N: Scratch that. Legolas sounds too girly.)  
  
"aahh! OMG it's a Balrog!" Boramir yelled.  
  
The Fellowship of Ten ran over the bridge, but the Balrog was coming closer. Suddenly Legolas shot it and it died, but the bridge crumbled and Gandalf fell down. All the hobbits started to cry. Boramir kicked a rock. Clear, pure tears welled in Summer's eyes, and she leaned into Legolas' comforting embrace.  
  
"I cant believe it...he's really gone" Legolas said. He pressed his immortal lips to her hair. "Don't worry my darling" he said. "It'll all be OK once we destroy the ring and get back to my house in Rivendell."  
  
Just then Aragorn and Boramir came up. "OK lets go" they said. 


	4. Galadriel Reflects

After the enconter w/the Balrog Legolas and Ros wandered hand inhand through the forest.  
  
"Im so glad my dad Elrod let me go" Ros said as she kissed him passionetly.  
  
"yeah" said Legolas. "Hey look theres Galadrial."  
  
"We must be in Lothlorian!" exclaimed Ros. "Lets go say hi to Galadrial. When we were little we used to play together."  
  
"OK" Legolas said.  
  
When they got to Galadrial's palace the other eight members of the fellowship were there already.  
  
"Hi" said Aragorn Frodo and Sam. Merry and Pippen were playing tig and laughing.  
  
"OMG it's you Sabrina!" said Galadrial.  
  
"whose that?" asked Boramir.  
  
"It's my elf name" Ros explained. She hugged Galadrial.  
  
"Here this is my husband" the blonde elf said. She looked knowlingly at Legolas, who was talking to Aragorn and Boramir. "Ill bet your going to have on esoon, yeah?" she laughed.  
  
Ros smiled, but was crying inside. I hope so.but if he finds out my secret.will he want to?  
  
"Here lets get you somewhere to sleep" Galadrial said. "Only we only have nine bed. I gues somebody will have to share."  
  
"I guess that'll be us" Legolas said looking at Ros.  
  
"OK" Ros said.  
  
Later that night as Ros lay in Legolases arms she was awakened by Galadrial. "Here let me show you my mirror" she said.  
  
Ros looked over and saw that Legolas was awake too.  
  
Galadrial led them down to a bowl and poured water into it. "Look" she said.  
  
The elven couple looked into the water and saw themselves dancing happily. Then the picture changed suddenly to a red picture of Rivendell burning, and Legolas carrying Ros' lifeless body out of their flaming house. "Oh no" cried Legolas, but then the water cleared. "What was that?" he asked.  
  
"That was the Mirror of Galadrial," she said. "That might happen if you don't succeed in your quest."  
  
Legolas looked at the crying Ros by his sideand made a decision. "Were sending Merry and Frodo to Mount Sauron" he said.  
  
"Forget that" Galadrial said. "Merry wont go. Sam will kill him if he tries anything."  
  
"Oh OK well send Frodo and Sam then" Legolas said puzzled.  
  
"great lets go" Aragorn said in his sleep. 


End file.
